


Homefront Hero

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, American Girls: Molly - Various Authors, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: Nine-Year-Old Molly McIntire and her friends are excited for the town’s “Helping From the Homefront.” event. Molly will be performing a special tap solo and the one and Only Captain America is coming to town. Molly wonders if she’ll get a chance to meet the famous Captain since she’s performing in the show with him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Homefront Hero

* * *

* * *

The town of Jefferson, Illinois was deck out in stars and stripes from nearly every visible street corner. The town council had wanted everyone to display their most patriotic decorations as part of an event happing that weekend, _“Helping From the Homefront.”_ The event was going to showcase all of the different ways people could contribute to the war effort from home.

There would be exhibitions on things like the best way to start a victory garden and cooking recipes with substitutions for rationed items. What had most of the town really jazzed up was the War Bond rally that was supposed to kick off on Saturday morning. While intended as a way to encourage folks to buy war bonds the rally would also feature entertainment. Something that had been in short supply since the war had started.

No one was more excited for the rally than nine-year-old Molly McIntire. Not only was Molly getting to perform a tap solo at the rally with the rest of her dance school. The special guest coming to town wasn’t a movie star like Melody Moore or a local radio host giving a speech. Instead, it was Captain America! Molly had been seeing clips of Captain America traveling the country selling war bonds during the news reels before movies at the cinema for months. She never dreamed that Jefferson would be lucky enough to host him.

“Molly, do you think you’ll get to meet Captain America since you’ll be dancing in the show?” One of Molly’s very best friend’s, Susan, asked. The two girls were walking with their other best friend Linda. They were on their way home from tap rehearsal, their last one before the rally.

“We’re all dancing in the show.” Linda reminded Susan.

“I know, but Molly’s the star!” Susan exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but I asked Jill to help me curl my hair just in case!” Jill was Molly’s older sister and though they didn’t always get along, even Jill couldn’t deny that Captain America was a dreamboat.

“Excuse me, girls.” Molly, Linda and Susan had been so busy chatting about Captain America’s visit they did notice a man approaching them from the other end of the street. They’d nearly collided with him before he said something.

“Sorry!” All three girls apologized.

“It’s alright.” The man assured them. He was wearing a plaid blue and brown button up shirt tucked into a pair of tan slacks. There was something familiar about him, but Molly couldn’t quite place it. “We you girl’s talking about Captain America?”

“Yes.” Lind confessed. “We’re all terribly excited that he’s coming.”

“I imagine you are. He seems like a swell fella.” The man seemed to laugh at a joke only he would understand. “Say I’m new to town and pretty turned around here. Any chance you could point me in the direction of…” He paused to glance down at a slip of paper in his hands. “467 Oak Street?” The Three girls exchanged a look.

“Molly isn’t that your…” Susan began to ask but Molly shushed her.

“Why do you need directions to there?” Molly asked, trying her best to sound inquisitive and not huffy.

“I’m here as part of the War Bonds rally.” The man explained. “There were some last-minute changes to our accommodations and a few of us are spending the weekend with host families who were kind enough to put us up. That’ the address of mine.”

“We can show you the way.” Molly volunteered. “That’s my address.”

“Well, that’s mighty lucky for me then.” The man smiled.

“I’m Molly, that’s Linda, and Susan.” She introduced.

“You can call me Steve.” He told her.

“Nice to meet you Steve.” Molly smiled. They began walking again towards Molly’s house.

“Steve, what do you do at War Bond rallies?” Linda asked.

“Have you met Captain America?” Susan questioned.

“I do lots of different things.” Steve shrugged. “Mostly I give speeches about why the war bonds are important. I’ve met Captain America once or twice.” He smirked.

“Really?” All three girls exclaimed as they turned onto Oak Street.

“What’s he like?” Molly wanted to know.

“Same as everybody else.” Steve insisted.

“There’s no way.” Susan disagreed. “Captain America is _really_ strong!”

“Well, here we are.” Molly announced as they reached her address. “Everyone wait here, I’ll go get Mom.”

Molly entered the house to find her Mom had already gathered everyone else in the living room. Jill was sitting on the couch with their five-year-old brother Brad. Their fifteen-year-old brother Ricky was sitting beside them.

“Oh, good! Molly, you’re home.” Mom smiled when she spotted Molly. “You’re just in time to hear my big announcement. Apparently, there was a problem at the hotel some of the folks were staying in and so they asked for volunteers for a few of the people in down to hosts our guests.”

“I know.” Molly told her. “I’ve met ours already!”

“You have? How?” Mom asked.

“He was lost and happened to run into Susan, Linda and me.” Molly explained. “He’s waiting outside.”

“Outside?” Mom repeated already walking toward the front door. Sure enough there was a Blonde man standing there, getting bombarded with questions from Linda and Susan. Girls!” Mrs. McIntire called out to Linda and Susan. “Why don’t you head on home. I’m sure your mothers are looking for you.”

“Yes Mrs. McIntire.” Linda and Susan agreed.

“Sorry about them.” Mrs. McIntire apologizes. “I’m Helen. Molly tells me you’re our new guest. Why don’t you come inside?”

“That’s me ma’am.” Steve nodded. He stepped inside at her invitation. “Sorry to be the cause of such trouble, Helen. I told them I’d be just as fine sleeping in a tent or under the stars, but they were pretty insistent about putting me up somewhere.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you…” Mom smiled.

“Sorry! Captain Steve Rogers Ma’am.” He introduced himself. “You can just call me Steve.”

“Say, you’re Captain America!” Ricky exclaimed, running over from the couch.

“No, he’s not,” Molly argued. “He just said his name is Steve.”

“Captain America’s real name _Steve_ you idiot.” Ricky argued back.

“Ricky!” His mother scolded him. “Apologize to your sister.” Ricky mumbled a half-hearted apology to his sister as Jill walked over carrying Brad.

“I’m afraid your brother’s right, Miss Molly. I am Captain America.” Steve confessed. “Though, Mr. Ricky, I don’t appreciate your use of language. If it weren’t for Miss. Molly here, I’d still be lost and turned around somewhere. I owe her big time.”

Molly couldn’t believe it. She, Linda and Susan had been so preoccupied with hoping they _might_ meet Captain America that they did even notice he’d been walking with them all along. She knew she’d have to remember _everything_ that happened at dinner so that she could report it back in Linda and Susan in the morning. She was definitely going to start with the fact that Captain America said he owed her a favor.


End file.
